project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Flareon/HGSS
Eevee is a gift Pokémon, obtainable by talking to Bill in the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center and then visiting his house in Goldenrod City. Other Eevee may be purchased from the Celadon City Game Corner. Fire Stones may be obtained: from School Kid Alan, on Route 36, by getting his PokéGear number and receiving a call on Wednesdays; at the Pokéathlon Dome for 2,500P on Tuesdays or (after the National Dex) Thursdays and Sundays; from Bill's grandfather, by showing him a Vulpix in SoulSilver or a Growlithe in HeartGold; at the Bug Catching contest (after the National Dex) by winning the first prize. If "Flareon has no moves" is the running slogan in this game, it could not possibly be more wrong. Flareon may not be the best, nor the most versatile Eeveelution out there, but it can be used both physically and specially, which is a unique trait among its siblings; natures that do not work so well on other Eeveelutions may just work for Flareon. As a Stone evolution, and with Fire Stones being available even before Eevee is received, plus Flamethrower and Fire Blast being obtainable in Goldenrod and the Choice Specs at the Lake of Rage, Flareon can actually muscle past a great many enemies by itself even just with its STAB move of choice. In addition to that, its special bulk is great and only outclassed by Vaporeon and Umbreon; Flareon's typing also allows it to actually take a decent amount of hits, as Water-types are just about its only enemy on the special side, and neither Rock nor Ground is particularly hard to counter by a properly chosen teammate. Not only that; for the most patient players, after the Battle Frontier becomes accessible, Will-O-Wisp can fill Flareon in for its otherwise lacking physical Defense, making it an all-round tank. If this alone is not persuading enough, and the very wrong belief that Flareon just cannot cut it when compared to the other Eevee options still rampages, it should be worth noting and considering that against the Kimono Girls, Flareon is actually one of the very few Pokémon that, with the right setup, could potentially solo all the fights with the exception of Vaporeon. In short: in HGSS, Flareon is actually pretty great, and it decidedly deserves to be given a chance to prove its worth. Important Matchups Johto * Rival (Burned Tower): Eevee will not be of much help in this fight, due to its not so powerful attacks; it can manage to take down Zubat with Headbutt and Magnemite with Dig, but will find itself at odds with the rest of the team. Flareon's Flamethrower will make short work of everything , instead, minus Croconaw. Croconaw can still be fought, as its scariest attack is actually Water Gun, which Flareon's Special Defense can more than take. Both Water Gun and Flareon's Headbutt are a 4HKO, with Water Gun averagely dealing a little less damage as well as Headbutt having a nice flinching chance, supported by Flareon's higher Speed. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Unless Flareon was trained all the way to Bite, its best move to use in this fight will be Flamethrower. Gastly should be outsped and OHKOed; the level 21 Haunter will generally be OHKOed as well, but might outspeed; the other Haunter will both outspeed and survive a Flamethrower. Either way, these three Pokémon are not a problem for Flareon, since their most dangerous trick is Mean Look and Curse, which requires two turns to properly function; only the second Haunter may be able to pull it off, at which point Flareon will be free to switch out of battle as needed. Flareon's very good Special Defense allows it to take Gengar's Shadow Ball well, but this should not stack with Curse, especially in the likely event that Gengar uses Mean Look; it becomes even more dangerous if Shadow Ball starts getting Special Defense drops, as its usual 3HKO range will quickly turn into a 2HKO, like Flareon's Flamethrower. Have some Awakenings at hand to avoid Haunter's Dream Eater. Keeping Eevee for this fight is entirely pointless: it will have a Ghost immunity, but also no moves to hit the ghosts with. * Eusine (Cianwood City): A Flareon with Bite has a field day against Drowzee and Haunter, but Awakenings may still be needed against the latter, due to its Hypnosis + Mean Look + Curse set. In absence of Bite, Flamethrower also does a number. Electrode's Thunder is a 3HKO, however, and while Flareon has a chance to 2HKO with Flamethrower, this is not certain. Flareon should preferably not be used against Electrode; its Rollout can stack up damage easily and, with three turns, Flareon will be KOed. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): For Flareon, this gym is a pure and simple stroke of bad luck. Both Primeape and Poliwrath can hit it with super effective moves, Rock Slide and Surf respectively, and Flareon is slower than both of them, which makes it susceptible to Primeape's Double Team and Focus Punch shenanigans and Poliwrath's Hypnosis (and Focus Punch). Flareon should only enter the battlefield to potentially finish off Primeape with Quick Attack as a revenge kill, if the situation comes to that. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Three Flamethrowers with Choice Specs support are all Flareon needs here. The two Magnemite go down even without Choice Specs support, but Steelix might take a hit without the item and then respond with Rock Throw; this is not an issue, however, as Flareon can take even a critical Rock Throw without dying. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Either Flamethrower or any strong physical move will dispose of Petrel's whole team easily. Opt for Flamethrower against Koffing, as its Defense is high, but its Special Defense is just average and will not withstand a STAB base 95 power move; it is important to KO Koffing as soon as possible, so that it will not have the time to Selfdestruct. Flareon is guaranteed to OHKO Koffing with enough of a level advantage (around level 30 or higher). * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): Once again, Flamethrower is an easy way to dispose of everything in this fight. Arbok and Murkrow are the only enemies Flamethrower is not guaranteed an OHKO against, and the Choice Specs can fix that. Murkrow will still likely outspeed Flareon and hit it with Wing Attack, but Flareon can take even a critical hit. Flareon should also not be switched out while Murkrow is on the battlefield, as it can get hit by boosted Pursuit. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Flareon's Fire STAB will not do a lot against Seel and Dewgong, as both of them have Thick Fat and Seel is also Water-typed; use a Normal move instead, presumably Strength or Return, which can 2HKO Seel and 3HKO Dewgong on average (Strength may not net the 3HKO). Neither Seel nor Dewgong have any Water moves, so Flareon will not be in danger. If Flareon has the Charcoal or the Choice Specs equipped, it is guaranteed to OHKO Piloswine with Flamethrower, so no problems there; naturally, the Charcoal is best, as it allows Flareon to switch between moves after fighting Seel and Dewgong. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): While Flareon can OHKO all of the Koffing with Flamethrower, regardless of its held item, Weezing may not go down in a single hit even when supported by the Choice Specs, and its Explosion will OHKO Flareon for certain. Rely on a more defensive Pokémon for Petrel's ace. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Another fight in which Flamethrower does very well, dealing super effective damage against Magnemite, Sneasel and Meganium. Golbat is 2HKOed by Flamethrower regardless of Flareon's held item, and Haunter is OHKOed by Bite. Quilava is weaker than Flareon, and can be disposed of with Strength or another physical move; Dig is the best option, as it is highly likely to OHKO. Feraligatr should be avoided because of Thrash: its only Water STAB is Water Gun, which Flareon can take well, but its physical moves are about as strong as Flareon's Return (a 3HKO) and Feraligatr is faster. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Again, Choice Specs and Flamethrower. Strength or Return work for Golbat too, but Weezing is tougher and, despite not having any explosive moves, will go down faster to Fire STAB than anything else. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Holding a Choice Scarf will give Flareon an edge over Murkrow in this battle. Arbok and Vileplume are not problematic, though if Flareon does go for the Choice Scarf, it will need to beat Arbok with Flamethrower too, which is a 2HKO; note that it has Intimidate, however, so even Dig would have become a 2HKO either way. The problem with Murkrow is Pursuit; if Flareon is weakened, healing is better than switching out, due to its frail Defense. Be careful even if the Choice Scarf is being held, as Flareon will outspeed Murkrow, but not OHKO it. * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Dig is a useful move to have against Houndour and Houndoom. The latter, however, will outspeed unless Flareon is holding a Choice Scarf, and can OHKO with a critical Crunch; even Choice Scarf carriers are not completely safe, as Dig is only marginally likely to OHKO unless Flareon has a level advantage. Koffing can be handled with Flamethrower, but if Flareon does have the Choice Scarf, that will not be an option. Potentially, Flareon can handle Houndour and any other one Pokémon Archer has, but not all three. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Flareon is at a considerable disadvantage here. Gyarados has Dragon Rage and can kill it in three turns, while not taking much damage from Flareon's moves, especially after Intimidate; one Dragonair is harmless, but the other has Aqua Tail, and there is no way to tell them apart. Aqua Tail is strong against Flareon, and can kill it from full health with a critical hit. Kingdra has Hydro Pump, which speaks for itself. Overall, Flareon should not participate in this battle. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): Flareon's good Special Defense makes it a great counter for Umbreon, Espeon and Jolteon, though the Choice Scarf will be needed to gain the upper hand over the last two, as Psychic and Thunderbolt can still 2HKO or nearly 2HKO Flareon. Umbreon and Jolteon can be defeated using a good physical move; Espeon will fall to Bite. Flareon is a mirror match; with the Choice Scarf, Flareon will have the upper hand over the enemy's, but try to not lengthen the battle to the point where the opponent's Flareon can use Last Resort. Dig is the best move to use, as it has an OHKO chance against Flareon and even if it does not OHKO, the next move will. Back away when Vaporeon comes out. Overall, Flareon is a good option to lead against the Kimono Girls, if it can get support against Vaporeon and optional backup against some of the most vicious Eeveelutions. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): Flareon's Flash Fire is incredibly useful in this fight, as Ho-Oh can only damage it with Extrasensory, which will not deal a lot because of Flareon's great special bulk. It can easily take down Ho-Oh with Strength or Return. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Nope, Lugia has Hydro Pump and Flareon wants none of that. * Rival (Victory Road): Flareon laughs at Sneasel, Magneton, Meganium, and also Typhlosion to an extent, thanks to Flash Fire. Golbat, Kadabra and Haunter are neutral matchups; Flareon can gain an advantage with the Choice Scarf, which drastically reduces the risk of it being confused by Golbat's or Haunter's Confuse Ray, though it will be limited to one move for the whole battle unless it switches out. Kadabra is destroyed by either Bite or Shadow Ball. The only Pokémon to be categorically avoided is Feraligatr, which now sports Waterfall. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): The best way for Flareon to win this matchup is to have the Choice Scarf attached and use either Bite or Shadow Ball, depending on which one would deal more damage according to its offensive stats. Slowbro may be somewhat problematic if Water Pulse confuses, but it still does not do enough damage to one-shot Flareon; it can only 3HKO, and Flareon's Shadow Ball is a certain 2HKO, with Bite being a possible (but not very likely) 2HKO as well. Against Jynx, Bite is better; against the Xatu, the two moves deal about the same amount of damage. Exeggutor gets destroyed by Flamethrower. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Flamethrower or Fire Fang serve Flareon well against most of Koga's team, with the sole exception of Muk, which packs the very dangerous Gunk Shot. Muk can theoretically be 2HKOed with Dig as its Gunk Shot is also a 2HKO, but critical hits will kill Flareon. If Flareon is relying on Flamethrower, the Choice Specs will help, permitting it a clean 2HKO even against Crobat, which would otherwise likely turn out annoying with its Double Team spam. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Hitmontop and Hitmonchan should be relatively safe fights for Flareon, though Hitmontop needs to be beaten with special moves, since it has Counter. Flamethrower 2HKOs both of them; prepare a good switch-out in case Hitmontop uses Dig. Hitmonlee's Hi Jump Kick is a 2HKO, posing the same critical hit issues as Koga's Muk; Flareon can 2HKO with Flamethrower, but needs the Choice Scarf to pull off an outspeed. Machamp can take a hit either way and then annihilate Flareon with its sheer offensive power, so avoid it. Onix is an obvious no. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Getting past Umbreon is annoying but doable, getting past Vileplume is easy. Murkrow's Sucker Punch is a tangible problem, but healing items can help Flareon with this task, especially as Sucker Punch takes three hits to down Flareon. The Choice Scarf will likely not be sufficient to outspeed Gengar, though, which has Destiny Bond; better stay safe and use a faster teammate for that battle, or inflict paralysis on Gengar before letting Flareon fight it. Houndoom can be beaten to death with Dig, but should it fail to OHKO (this depends on Flareon's statistics as well as damage variation) it will readily spam Nasty Plot and Dark Pulse, so be prepared: Flareon can take a Dark Pulse after a single Nasty Plot, but not two. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Flareon cannot really deal a lot of damage to Lance's team, and Lance's own Pokémon can all inflict a much greater damage on Flareon in turn, as well as being faster. Gyarados and Aerodactyl are especially dangerous, and the Dragonite can almost KO Flareon from full health with Dragon Rush and Outrage. Charizard is a possible fight with Normal coverage, but otherwise, steer clear. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Using Flareon in this gym is a plain terrible idea and should never be done. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Flareon can plough through most of this team with Return or Flamethrower; having Bite will also provide a necessary increase in damage output against Alakazam, which cannot be OHKOed by Return and might survive a Bite. Its Psychic hits like bricks and comes close to a 2HKO, so the sooner Flareon disposes of it, the better. Gengar is evolved now, and it will likely Curse-trap and then spam Shadow Ball; if Flareon is not holding a Choice item, it should be wary of Gengar, or if possible, leave it to a teammate. In absence of other options, Flareon can 2HKO with Bite, Shadow Ball or Flamethrower, with Shadow Ball having an OHKO chance with the Choice Specs. If the rival has a Feraligatr, avoid it like the plague. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Misty's Pokémon all have Water Pulse. Naturally, this makes Flareon's participation in this fight ill-advised. However, it is still possible for Flareon to pull off a reasonable sweep against Starmie with Bite or Shadow Ball, preferably aided by Choice Scarf; alternatively, Flareon can fight Lapras with any good STAB move and the Choice Specs, as they will be needed to outdamage Water Pulse (though this will make fighting Starmie impossible). For Golduck, Return is the best option, so avoid fighting it unless there are no other options, and absolutely avoid Quagsire's Earthquake. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Flareon is a good go-to Pokémon, especially if it has Dig. It can bulk Shock Wave very well, and Dig has variable chances of OHKOing Surge's Pokémon which depend on its level and stats; in general terms Raichu, Magneton and Electabuzz are completely safe, as they can only really Double Team to delay the inevitable, and their moves are a 5HKO at best. Be wary of the one Selfdestructing Electrode, however; it can be identified if it uses Charge Beam or Screech, moves that are unique to it, whereas the other Electrode - the one that Flareon can fight safely - sports Thunder Wave and Light Screen. A regular Selfdestruct will not kill Flareon either way, but a critical hit will. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Flamethrower everything. Some 'mon just wants to watch the world burn. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): A Choice Specs Flareon with Flamethrower or Fire Blast is well armed against the two Ariados and Venomoth. It can also 2HKO Crobat, but trying to do so is ill-advised, because Crobat's Confuse Ray does not get along well with Flareon's sky-high Attack and low Defense. Flareon should avoid Weezing at any rate, since it can explode; there can only be an exception to this if Flareon is certain to OHKO, which is possible with the Choice Specs, but it depends on Flareon's Special Attack stat. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): A combination of great Special Defense and amazing Attack comes in handy once more. Since Flareon is unlikely to outspeed Espeon or Alakazam even with a Choice Scarf, and it can outspeed Mr. Mime even without, equip a good physical item for this fight; Silk Scarf is great to boost Return, but a Muscle Band can do for mixed use with Bite as well. Remember that Mr. Mime has Filter, so Return does more damage than Bite against it. Espeon and Mr. Mime are the lesser threat; Flareon can take a +1 Psychic coming from Espeon after a Calm Mind, though of course, a critical hit can kill. This is, however, assuming that Sabrina will use both moves in succession and that Flareon will not OHKO Espeon with Return, and that the critical hit will take place the second turn, and the combination of all these events is highly unlikely. In addition, Flareon can keep Quick Attack for this fight - even better if Flareon chose the Silk Scarf - as Espeon will be in KO range after one Return, but use Quick Attack only after two Return turns, because Sabrina will heal. Mr. Mime is not a huge issue. The biggest problem in this fight is getting past Alakazam. In order to do this, Flareon will likely need several turns and healing, because Alakazam outspeeds and usually keeps Reflect up at all times in front of physical attackers. One way to get around it is Shadow Ball, but Reflect-nerfed Bite and Shadow Ball are both 2HKOs, so it will not make a big difference. Pay the due attention to critical hits and do not run unnecessary risks. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Flareon is very well-suited for this battle. Its ability Flash Fire grants it immunity from all of Blaine's best moves, and it can easily shrug off Sunny Day as well. Magcargo will go down to Dig, and so will Magmar; for Rapidash, it depends on Flareon's level and held item: since Rapidash has Bounce, Flareon will need prediction to work around losing turns altogether. Return is preferable in this instance, unless and until Rapidash outspeeds and springs up - then Dig will work very well. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Flareon easily makes short work of Exeggutor, and can hypothetically counter Arcanine with Dig, though its ExtremeSpeed is a 3HKO and Intimidate severely nerfs Flareon's offensive potential, turning its Dig into a 3HKO as well. Use Flareon only as a switch-in if another Pokémon is in trouble against Arcanine, especially if Flareon can predict an incoming Flare Blitz and nullify the damage with Flash Fire. Pidgeot is not a big issue. Rhydon, Gyarados and Machamp are all strong physical hitters and the first two also have super effective STAB, so do not fight them. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Flareon is a good opponent to anything in the rival's team except Feraligatr, but it needs to use extra care against Alakazam and Gengar due to their strong attacks. Neither of them will fall to a single hit, although Alakazam might not take a Bite if Flareon's Attack is very high, and they can both deal high amounts of damage in return; however, unless Flareon is set to solo this fight (which it should not), taking on either of them is not a problem, as they can at best 3HKO Flareon. Bear in mind that, while 3HKOs may not seem scary, they will turn into 2HKOs if Flareon gets critted once. The needed moves are still Return and Flamethrower, plus Ghost coverage if Gengar is fought. * Red (Mt. Silver): The extent of Flareon's help in this fight is limited to Venusaur and Charizard, both of which Flareon can take on very well. Lapras is a reasonable opponent if Flareon can keep its health always above half, as Lapras' Brine will otherwise kill; still, it is a high risk strategy without a high return, as Flareon's moves are not particularly amazing against Lapras. With the Choice Specs, Flareon can net the 3HKO thanks to Flamethrower, but a critical Brine on top of a regular one will end it. Blastoise is Flareon's sworn enemy. Pikachu can be beaten with a Choice Scarf and Dig, but make sure Flareon can outspeed first. Snorlax is a physical hitter; avoid it. Moves Eevee's initial moveset consists of Tackle, Tail Whip and Helping Hand. As Eevee does not learn any noteworthy moves when the plan is to evolve it into Flareon, it should be turned into one right away; this will also help it survive battles, as Eevee itself is not that strong. Both Pokémon learn Sand-Attack at level 8, and Flareon gets Ember at level 15, though any Fire STAB is a moot point learning since Flamethrower is already accessible by the time Eevee is received. Quick Attack comes at 22 and Bite at 29, both of them for the unevolved and evolved form alike; Bite might help against Morty if Flareon is going the overgrinding way, whether Eevee has evolved or not, since Eevee itself is immune to Shadow Ball while Flareon has plenty of special bulk to take it. At level 36, the only potentially useful move Eevee learns as Eevee comes, and that is Baton Pass; Flareon gets Fire Spin instead. Baton Pass is also generally not worth learning unless Flareon wants a full support set, which is more easily run on Vaporeon or Espeon rather than Flareon. Fire Fang is accessible at level 43; it may sound like a good idea, but with Flareon's good Special Attack, Flamethrower is very likely to deal more damage than Fire Fang: in general terms, only Adamant Flareon will prefer Fire Fang over Flamethrower, and Fire Blast will still outdamage Fire Fang regardless of their nature. At level 50, Last Resort becomes available, though it is never really a good choice. Smog comes at 57, which is the closest possible thing to an insult to Flareon's Attack stat, and Scary Face at level 64 only adds insult to the injury. At level 71, Flareon gets Fire Blast, which is not only available in Goldenrod City for a much lesser hassle than Flamethrower, but also still a trade-off between accuracy and power; Lava Plume is the last level-up move, at 78, and predictably not worth the trouble. Flareon's TM movepool is not very wide, but wide enough to add valuable options to its roster. Dig is available before Eevee even is, and works well in this generation thanks to its boosted base power; however, as its usage is dangerous against Rock-types, it will mostly serve the purpose of getting rid of Electric-types. Shadow Ball, while better on other Eeveelutions, works just fine on Flareon as well, as its Special Attack is very good. Even Strength and Return can serve their purpose, to give Flareon an edge with their higher base power. Lastly, as a defensive option, Will-O-Wisp can be bought in the Battle Frontier, and can actually make a great all-round tank out of Flareon, compensating its otherwise low Defense. As after the Champion battle most of the moves available to Flareon are physical, Flareon may want to replace its Fire STAB with Overheat after Blaine is defeated. Tutors can further expand Flareon's moveset by giving it Headbutt right off the bat, which is a great move considering Flareon's high Attack; Heat Wave is an option Flareon can take over Flamethrower, but the 10% accuracy drop will generally not be worth the additional 5 BP. A must have on Flareon is Superpower, available in the Battle Frontier. Recommended moveset: ''Johto: Flamethrower, Dig, Bite / Shadow Ball, Strength / Return'' ''Kanto: Flamethrower / Overheat, Strength / Return, Superpower, Will-O-Wisp / Bite / Shadow Ball'' Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Grass-types are surprisingly rare in Johto, possibly for a good reason, but they help Flareon greatly against all three of its weaknesses. It is essential for the resident Grass-type to resist Ground moves, and thus it should not be a dual Poison-type, so that it may shrug off the Earthquakes that terrify Flareon. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Meganium, Bellossom, Exeggutor, Tangrowth * Water-types: If there are no Grass-types available, Water-types are next best to cover for Flareon's blind spots. Bulky Water-types should be preferred, especially if they have better Defense than Flareon does. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Feraligatr, Quagsire, Politoed, Slowbro, Slowking, Azumarill, Golduck, Starmie, Vaporeon, Kingdra * Physical tanks: Flareon is not good at taking physical hits, but plenty of Pokémon can get this job done. Conveniently, a number of them are Water-types, or other types that work well with Fire; Rock-types should be avoided instead, since they share two common weaknesses with Flareon. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Feraligatr, Quagsire, Poliwrath, Slowbro, Forretress, Weezing, Azumarill, Tangrowth, Umbreon, Skarmory * Fast hitters: Although Flareon has Quick Attack and may sometimes be able to put it to good use, the cases in which this will matter more than outspeeding the enemy are limited; in general terms, fast sweepers are needed to deliver timely hits. This is why Flareon should always be supplied with a fast teammate. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Gengar, Alakazam, Ambipom, Tauros, Starmie, Espeon Other Eevee's stats Flareon's stats * What Nature do I want? Flareon's mixed movepool allows it to run just about any nature. A physical set will benefit from Adamant the most, whereas a special set will work well with Modest. Lonely and Mild will similarly work for their respective specialities and/or mixed sets, without penalising Flareon much, as it will not be using its Defense often. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Ideally right after receiving it, as Flareon's matchups are always much better than Eevee's and it will be easier to train up without risks. * How good is Flareon in a Nuzlocke? While generally less powerful or tanky than the other available Eeveelutions, Flareon actually does an excellent job in Johto, thanks to the availability of two Choice items that work very well on it. Its amazing physical Attack stat will not be in the spotlight much until after the Champion battle, with the tutored moves access, but Flareon can still be a valuable asset in almost every single fight both before and after then. Eevee's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Steel, Fire, Rock, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Psychic Flareon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Rock, Ground * Resistances: Grass, Steel, Bug, Ice * Immunities: Fire (Flash Fire) * Neutralities: Normal, Electric, Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, Dark, Flying, Dragon, Poison Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses